


Awake

by SaltyLemonYT



Category: Sly Cooper (Video Games)
Genre: Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 06:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20484131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltyLemonYT/pseuds/SaltyLemonYT
Summary: Ren Cooper wakes up from a mystery coma and learns to find out that everything she thought she knew wasn't even reality.





	Awake

Chapter 1:

I woke up, which was quite surprising and startling all in itself. Though it may not seem like it but I thought I had already woken up and gotten ready for the day. Thinking it was a dream or some sort of false awakening I brushed it off. Slowly opening my eyes but immediately shutting them because it was so, so bright, “What the heck?! I don’t remember there being so many lights in my room!” I shouted in my head. Blinking my eyes as my were adjusting to the harsh light and panic washed through me as I realized “This isn’t my room!” I screamed in my head. I bolted upright and jumped out of bed landing on my two feet. Paying no attention to the rustling noise in the corner I sprinted to the nearest door and ran through it locking it behind me.

Calming myself down the panic began to fade away as I began to look around the room I locked myself in. As I looked around I realized it was a bathroom but rather a poorly lit one. At the end of the bathroom there was a metal rack above it was a tiny window, “I need to escape this place and figure out what is going on.” I thought. I started to head over to the rack nearly scaring myself to death from what I saw in the mirror, “What the heck has happened?!”

Gazing at my new found appearance I looked at my bright yellow eyes that glinted as the light hit them just right. My fur was very ruffled and dark grey. Watching my tail swish back and forth was very amusing, noticing my tail had some black rings. Taking a closer look, I lifted my tail to eye height and saw a hint of barely noticeable yellow at the very tip of the last black ring which seemed quite peculiar. But having no time to curious I took one long look at the skinny raccoon in the mirror with confusion I said “I need to figure out what is going on.” I turned and started to head towards the rack.

Walking past the massive toilet and sink I reached the rack. I looked up to the window which was about ten feet off the ground. Looking at the rack I checked and the back and saw it was bolted into place. I walked back to the front of the rack looking at the shelf like structure in front of me. Looking at the contents on the shelves was lots of dusty bags covering every inch of space. Before I started to climb up the rack I saw two suitcases on the floor that looked like they didn’t belong there. They weren’t covered in any dust and looked like they were pretty beat up from constantly being brought from place to place. I looked back at the edge of rack and grabbed it with my hand and started to climb.“CRACK!” a loud cracking sound came from the wall then something hitting the floor. “Crap!” I shouted very loudly when I realized the bolts just fell off, “They weren’t screwed in properly!” I thought. I was jolted backwards as the rack started to fall. “CRASH!” the rack I was holding onto hit the floor the sound echoed in the bathroom. I got up as fast as I can, tripping on a half opened duffle bag. “Why..this is full of clothes!” I smiled grabbing the bag jumping off of a big pile of bags I grabbed the edge of the window sill with my free hand and tossed the bag up to the sill and pulled myself up.

Quietly sliding the window open I dove through landing on a slanted old style roof. I quickly grabbed the bag and closed the window. I dashed out of sight right when the door to the bathroom slammed open , “Hah… that was close…” I whispered to myself. Smiling to myself I jumped down from the roof. Surprisingly it wasn’t very tall. Landing near some dumpsters I looked around and saw many buildings and huts. All the buildings looked similar to the building I just escaped but looked more run down. I started walking behind a dumpster enclosure near where I had landed. Heading towards a dark alley I stopped. Dumping all the contents of the duffle bag onto the floor I picked out a few pieces of clothes. “All these clothes are brand new. Score!” I said going through the massive pile quickly. I pulled out two shirts I thought didn’t stand out and seemed comfy, one was a yellow mid-sleeve undershirt and the other was a plain black t-shirt that went over it. I grabbed a pair of shoes that had yellow laces along with a pair of black knee high socks. “Alright this is enough not to be noticed right away for right now.” I said shoving the rest of the clothes in the bag really messily. I zipped up the bag and started to head towards the darker part of the alley to look for a way to leave without drawing attention towards myself. I heard the window I jumped out of earlier whip open and some distant shouts. I ran, I ran as fast as I could. Not keeping track of all the lefts and rights I made I had gotten myself lost.

Running in circles, I gave up. I walked over to a curb and plopped down. So confused and tired I leaned against a building about to sleep in plain sight. I felt someone nudge my foot so I looked up. There stood a tall skinny raccoon with light brown ruffled fur. He was wearing really worn out clothes that were tattered at the ends. His shirt was a faded light brown along with his light green shorts that had been torn and tattered at the bottoms. He also had white stretched out socks that went up to his ankles with big black shoes looked two sizes too big and really worn and beat up. The last thing he was wearing was a big straw fedora that covered his eyes. As I looked up at him he tilted his hat and said  
“Hey. You ok over there?”  
“Huh…Uhh...Ya I think so… Why?” I answered.  
“Oh, no particular reasonnnn but it just looked like you were lost because you were kinda walking in circles over yonder and you kinda look sad but if you’re fine I’ll go.” said the raccoon  
“No, no please I think I need some help. If it’s no trouble but can you help me find a place where I can stay for a night?” I asked him.  
“Uh sure thing what’s your name kid?” he asked.  
“Oh my god…” I said starting to freak out.  
“What…” he said very confused.  
“I don’t know what my name is here! Everything is different!” I started to shout with panic filling my voice.  
“Woah, woah calm down… how about you come to my small place I can give you some food and can stay there for as long as you need if you want. My name is Fortune! Fortune Graves but you can call me Fort if ya want!” he said calmly.  
“Really?” I asked.  
“Sure thing! Come right this way!” He started to walk away smiling. “Come on! We need to hurry so we can make some chili!” He shouted towards me.  
“I’m not sure if this is the best idea but what else do I have to lose right now…” I started to laugh. I got up and started to follow him.


End file.
